mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo; Where are They! Day 0
Space: The final fronteer, untill cyber space that is! New Universe Many monster costumes were left in the wardrobes; Coolsville (digital) looked it's old, or was it new, self. One however had the ability to transfer in and out of cyber space thanks to some rogue programing. It managed to become a free thinking entity, and worse full of energy the Cyber Phantom, origianl the Phantom Virus, had energized and recreated the essence of the Mystery Inc team into the cyber world. Now they A Fridge to far... Mystery Inc stumbled around after going there seperate ways. Shaggy and Scooby did there very best to look for clues in the supersized burgers, the double delisious ice creams and drank there way through a fridge full of pop, they weree bloated and done in for a while. They found nothing useful to expalin what was going on.... Over Powered or Overpowered A figure lurking in the shadows, careful not to reveal themselves seemed to be over looked. A figure that can and will send havoc through the streets of Coolsville (digital). The Cyber Phantom had inadvertantly drawn this ghoulish fiend into the new cyber world during a strong electrical storm that had shot bolts throught the sky, the earth and from building to building - a surge that would urge and awaken the dead! Due to the Cyber Phantom recreating the 10,000 Volt Ghost; what were the chances of magnetic storms and powergrid surges happening at the same time. Would the super charge make him supercharged and would this new independent manic monster take it's toll.... Unfounded or Unfound Dead Thelma had gone to the library and look for clues in some of the old books. Unfortunately she had drawn a blank. In fact all the books in the library had blank pages, why could they not be recreated too? Perhaps the digital pars functions were still in the process of completing data. Fred had wandered through Coolsville high street, was he checking out the stores, or was he expecting to find Daphney? After a short while he found her. Daphne had entered the games arcade having seen another blue pulsating light like the one that had brought them here. Fred thought for a while and mentioned it would be better to wait for a little more brain power to arrive but Daphney had become daring and curious in her latte years. She walked to the back of the arcade and poked her head round the door; Fred checked out one of the games. An inhuman shrieking noise was heared the building shook and glowed purple, then green and then white. For a few momments Fred sould not see, momments later as his eyes adjusted he stumbled and fell. Fred had tripped over the crystalized body of Daphne. The monsters and ghouls had got what they wanted, and as the day turned to night, Mystery Inc (minus one) had regrouped and decided to plan a way to send the monsters back to where they belong and find a way back to their world too. The mysteriuos luking figure was making plans too....